Stranded 2 Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Stranded 2 that since December 2009. logo.gif|Donate Rice While Studying|link=http://www.freerice.com|linktext=Survival isn't singleplayer! Play the studying tools to earn food for the hungry. Stranded2.png|About Stranded 2|link=About Stranded 2|linktext=Learn more about the game this wiki is about! Stranded_II_food_banner.png|Food|link=Food|linktext=Got the munchies? Check out our food article! 'April 2, 2014' Although it was pretty obvious, I hope you guys had a laugh out of our April fool's day prank! The website is now returned back to normal! 'January 10, 2014' I've put up a link to freerice.com in our head slider, so be sure to check it out to donate to the hungry while studying! One quick session a day, every day (2000 grains a day will only take a few minutes) can mean one meal generated per week per donator. This means that if you use some boredom time or free time you can end up earning a lot of meals for the less fortunate over some time. Go check it out! Stranded II is an indie game developed by Unreal Software, who's website can be found here. It's a first-person survival game with combat elements and is the sequel to the original Stranded game. It's completely free, open-source, and has low system requirements. This wiki includes information on all mechanics, items, and gameplay elements Stranded II includes and is open to the public for change, help, or discussion. More information can be found here. Happy editing! The wiki has a set of rules that should be read before you edit. Please make sure that you check them out before editing and please share your suggestions and concerns! The rules can be found here, but here's a synopsis; *No hate speech or harassment of other users is permitted. *No extremely vulgar or explicit language is allowed. *No advertising other products or sites without context, and no doing so en masse. This applies to spambot and users. *Do not edit pages in a way that has intent of degrading the quality of the content of that page. This includes false information or spamming of any form. Would you like it so that big helpers of the wiki are given the title of "Wiki Janitor", or would you rather have just a few admins and nobody else in control? Yes, I like this idea No, I don't like this idea Yes, I want to be a janitor No, I want to be an admin The game is licensed under Creative Commons Atribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike License and can be downloaded by clicking here. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article You can also help by adding to a work in progress article or creating a '' ''. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the editing help page. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Site administration Category:Browse Category:Wiki Navigation